Girl Meets The New Year
by TheAuthor44
Summary: What I would like to see happen in 'Girl Meets New Year'. After their long and complicated journey to couple-dom will Maya and Lucas finally get their happy ending? or rather their beginning? But what happens when Riley's Uncle Boing comes back into the picture?


Girl Meets The New Year

As Riley and Maya walked down the halls of John Quincy Adams Junior High, Maya couldn't help but notice that her smiling best friend was perkier than usual.

"And what could it be that's got you so chipper I wonder?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh I don't know could it be that it's the last day of school before Winter Break, or that Christmas and New Years are so close I can almost taste them?"

"What do they taste like?"

"Cookies, love and that bubbly stuff my mom let me have a sip of last year that I didn't like very much." Riley said as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"Oh honey." Maya said giving her innocent friend a look she knew all too well.

"What about you Maya? What are you looking forward to?"

"Riles it's me, I never look forward to anything."

"Not even the class Secret Santa?" Riley asked as Maya rolled her eyes in response.

This year the school decided to initiate the class Secret Santa where all the students would pick a name out of a hat, they had to be that persons Secret Santa and give that person a gift on the last day of classes.

"The holidays are just another excuse for the universe to let me down." Maya said as she and Riley made their way into the classroom, and as usual the first pair of eyes that met with Maya's belonged to none other than Ranger Rick himself, Lucas.

Maya and Lucas have had a weird couple of months, first they went on that trip to Texas where Maya's feelings for Lucas were revealed, and then they came back to New York only to go on a few dates before deciding absolutely nothing. The odd thing though was that everything and nothing changed. She still teased him and he still let her, but sometimes like right now they would share a look that Maya swore made her whole being ignite, like he was looking straight into her soul. Maya decided that she and Lucas had shared enough of a look for today and instead sat down in her seat, looked at Riley and said,

"You know what I am looking forward to something. I am looking forward to no more classroom lectures wrapped up in a nice little life lesson." Maya said leaning back in her chair watching as Mr. Matthew's wrote 'THE NEW YEAR' on the blackboard.

"Sorry to disappoint you Maya, but I got one more for ya."

"Oh come on Matthew's it's the last day before break, why you gotta do this to me, why?" Maya said in a whiny tone. Cory ignored her and continued with his lesson.

"Before I let you guys give out your Secret Santa gifts I wanted to give you one from me. The New Year, all over the world people are turning a page in their calendars and starting with a fresh new page. Can anyone tell me something they associate with New Years?"

"Parties." Riley called out.

"Kissing someone at midnight? Maya?" Farkle asked.

"No." she immediately responded.

"Resolutions." Lucas said raising his hand. Cory pointed at Lucas before continuing

"Resolutions, promises that people make to themselves about things they're going to change in their lives. Its amazing how something as simple as changing one number in the year causes people to take a drastic look at their lives. When really they could do that at any time. You guys are getting older now and as the years go by you're going to want to make changes in your lives. Just know that you don't have to wait until New Years to start. The changes start when you do something you've never done before; opening up doors you never thought you could. So as this New Year rolls around all I ask is that you be open to the changes it brings. Alright enough of that stuff lets get to the presents!" Cory said as all of the students started exchanging gifts.

"Farkle." Cory said approaching the boy genius.

"Yes Mr. Matthews."

"There was an odd number of kids so I'm you're Secret Santa. Here ya go!" Cory said handing him a laminated binder.

"Thank you sir, what is it?"

"My lesson plan for 'Belgium 1831' just do me a favor act surprised when I teach it to the rest of them."

"Are you crying?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"It's so beautiful." Farkle said as he hugged the lesson plan to his chest.

"Merry Christmas Riley." Maya said as she handed her best friend a gift bag.

"Oh Maya you shouldn't have." Riley said as she opened the bag to find one of Maya's tops that was part of the new wardrobe Shawn had bought her.

"Really peaches? It's all mine?"

"Yup, I'm giving you one of my pretty things. There's no one else I'd rather share them with. Now what you get me?"

"Sorry Maya, I'm not you're Secret Santa. I got Zay; here you go Zay Merry Christmas." Riley said handing him his present.

"Wait a minute if you're not my Secret Santa then who is?" Maya asked confused as she got up sat on her desk.

"I am." Lucas said from behind her. He got up and walked around to the front of Maya's desk, holding something behind his back.

"Let me guess Huckleberry you got me my very own pair of cowgirl boots with personalized spurs."

"No nothing like that, I actually put a lot of thought into you're gift Maya. Here." he said handing Maya and envelope.

"Cash? You know me so well." Maya said counting the money "Lucas, there's over $100 in here, I can't accept this."

"No Maya, I went to Ms. Kossal and took some of your paintings around to see what would happen and I ended up selling one to a local gallery so this money is all yours. Congratulations Maya, you're officially a real artist now. Merry Christmas."

Maya was speechless; she couldn't believe that one of her paintings was hanging in a real gallery.

"Why would you do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because I believe that you're going to be a really successful artist one day, and I wanted you to see that and believe it for yourself."

Just when Maya thought she had everything under control, Lucas would do something to shake it up. She looked again at the envelope in her hands and then back up at Lucas, sharing one of those soul touching looks.

"Thank you Lucas." Maya said before doing something she never thought she would, she walked up to Lucas and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He seemed tense at first, probably in shock that it was happening but eventually he eased into it and hugged her back, resting his head on hers. They probably would've stayed like that all day if the bell didn't ring, signaling the end of their day. They backed away from each other, both of them turning red.

"Well what are we waiting for; let's go see Maya's painting." Riley said as she gathered her things and made her way for the door. As Maya was leaving the classroom she took one last look at the words written on the blackboard. She was pretty sure something had already changed, the only question was would she be open to it.

* * *

Christmas came and went in the blink of an eye. Maya, Katie and Shawn had spent Christmas with the Matthews' and they all had a great time. Maya even thought she saw Shawn steal a kiss from her mom under the mistletoe which both creeped her out and made her smile. Everything seemed right in the world which made Maya wonder what was going to happen to change all that.

"So I asked my parents and they said I could invite some friends over for a New Years party." Riley said as the two best friends sat in the bay window.

"Sweet, who are you inviting?"

"Aside from you I also invited Farkle, Zay and Lucas."

"Oh." Maya said.

She hadn't seen Lucas since the last day of school when they all went to the gallery. As she watched all the people stop and look at her painting Maya couldn't help but get a little emotional, and as tears pooled in her eyes she felt a warm hand cover her own. At first she thought it was Riley's but her best friend was standing on her other side, Maya looked over and saw Lucas standing next to her with his hand on hers but his eyes never leaving her painting. They stood there like that for a couple of minutes and even though they never laced their fingers together or even looked at each other it was one of the most intimate moments of their relationship. After that they all went to get hot chocolate, Maya's treat, and it was as if nothing happened. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about that moment in the gallery since and it killed her that she couldn't tell her best friend. Even though it wasn't a secret that she and Lucas liked each other, it also wasn't a secret that her best friend still harbored some feelings for the cowboy and he had feelings for her too. Now Maya remembered why she didn't like change, somebody always ends up getting hurt.

"I've been meaning to ask you, are you and Lucas a couple now?" Riley said throwing Maya for a loop. Here comes the thing that changes everything.

"What? No, Riley why would you…"

"I saw him take your hand at the gallery last week."

"You did?"

"And I saw you keep it there. Maya I know you like him, and I know he likes you so why haven't you two done anything about it? Is it because of me?"

Maya didn't know what to say, she could either tell the truth and hurt Riley's feelings or lie to her best friend which Maya had enough of. In the spirit of change she decided to stop protecting Riley from the truth.

"Maybe, I don't know. Lucas and I haven't even talked about what we are. But what I do know is I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than do anything to hurt you. I know you still like him Riles, even if you claim to be just brother and sister."

Riley took a pause before replying,

"You're right I do still like him, maybe I always will I mean he was the first boy I ever really liked. But we tried dating and it didn't work out, and as much as everyone keeps telling me it was just because we were both nervous I know that's not it. Lucas and I just don't have that 'thing' that couples have, and I'm okay with that. I'll be okay with anything as long as he's always there, as one of my best friends."

Maya could tell that Riley was being sincere and that scared her because now she had no reason not to talk to Lucas about her feelings.

"I see how he looks at you Maya, and I see how you look at him. You guys have that 'thing'."

"What if he doesn't think so?" Maya said, finally showing her true feelings.

"I guess you're just going to have to hold on to hope." Riley said putting an arm around her best friend. At that moment Cory came into the room.

"Riley, I need you to go put the blow up mattress in Auggie's room please?"

"Sure dad, why? Who's coming?"

"You're Uncle Josh is coming to stay with us for new years. He's got some big fancy college friends party he's going to, I remember when I had big fancy college parties to go to." he stood there in the doorway until Topanga called for him from the kitchen.

"Uncle Boing is gonna be here for New Years? Great." Maya said, not feeling as giddy as she usually did at the announcement of Joshua Matthews' arrival. Maybe things really had changed.

* * *

As Maya got ready to head to the Matthews' New Years Eve Party, she had some pretty heavy thoughts going through her head. What was she going to do about Lucas? What about Josh? She still liked him too, didn't she? What if all this change brought her was heart break? What if she and Lucas didn't have that 'thing'? Maya realized that the only way she was going to get any answers was to start asking for them. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, whatever happened tonight at least she looked good, she was giving 95%. Riley suggested giving 100% but Maya was saving that for a very special day. After a last look, she was gone out the window. She arrived early as usual, and came through Riley's bedroom window just as she was deciding which dress to wear.

"Left or Right?" Riley asked as Maya swung her legs around and sat in the bay window.

"Definitely Right. Tonight calls for sequins and lots of 'em."

"Right it is then, and may I say you look smokin'. 95%?"

"Of course, nothing less for the night my life bursts into flames."

"What happened to having hope?"

"That's your job; my job is to be fierce and unafraid." Maya said as the doorbell rang.

"Could somebody get that?" Topanga called from the master bedroom.

Maya being the only one who was dressed got up and went to answer the door. She opened it to reveal both Josh and Lucas.

"Seriously?" Maya said looking up before turning her attention to the two guys standing confused in the doorway. Maya looked at one and then the other, only one of them making her heart beat a little faster.

"Wow Maya, you look great." Josh said as he made his way in. Lucas just stood out in the hall, dumbfounded.

"Hi." was all he managed to say.

"Hey." she replied back as she gestured for him to come in. Josh sat down on one end of the couch and Lucas the other, leaving the only seat left in between them, talk about irony. Maya sat down in the middle and to say it was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Guess we're pretty early huh? Josh said as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Actually I came early because I was hoping to…"

"Uncle Josh! Lucas! So glad you could come!" Riley practically yelled out as she came into the room, cutting Lucas off. Maya wanted to hear what he was going to say, but also couldn't be happier that Riley came and broke the tension. After that more and more guests started to arrive and the party was in full swing. Most of the night Maya stayed by Riley's side. Josh was talking to his brother and Lucas, Farkle and Zay occupied a little corner in the living room. At about 9:45 Lucas came over to Riley and Maya.

"Hey Riley, I was wondering if I could talk to you. I came early hoping we'd get a chance to before the party but apparently I didn't come early enough." Riley looked at Maya, sharing one of their mind reading conversations before nodding in agreement and walking with Lucas back to her room. Maya sat down at the kitchen table, suddenly realizing that her worst fears may come true. She was so busy wondering what Lucas had to talk to Riley about she didn't notice Josh coming over to her.

"Hey, wow Maya, you look like someone just kicked your puppy. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothings' wrong. So I hear you've got this big college party tonight?"

"Yeah I'm actually getting ready to go there now. You gonna crash this one too?" Josh asked jokingly. When Maya didn't respond with her usual sass Josh asked again,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You shouldn't keep your college friends waiting." Maya said getting up and walking towards the front door, but Josh stopped her.

"Is that what you're upset about? Maya I know you like me and trust me if you were a few years older I'd totally be into you."

"You would?"

"Yeah, I mean you're gorgeous and strong and smart. I mean I'd never ask you to, but if you're willing to wait for me?" Josh started to say but Maya was distracted by Riley coming from her room and giving Maya two big thumbs up and a huge smile. Maya knew what that meant and felt her hope slowly returning.

"Sorry Josh, but there's another guy in my life now, and I think it's his turn." Maya said reversing her position with Josh so now he was the one with his back to the front door.

"You guys in it for the long game?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I think we are."

"I hope you win it all Maya, you deserve it." Josh said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Maya watched as Josh went to say goodbye to his family, not realizing that Lucas had come from Riley's room just in time to watch the interaction between the two.

As midnight drew nearer Maya looked around for Lucas, finally ready to have that talk. She looked and looked but couldn't find him. She went to where he, Zay and Farkle had been hanging out earlier but only found the two she wasn't looking for.

"Have either of you seen Lucas?"

"No not since he went to go talk to Riley." Farkle said.

"Last time I saw him he was watching you and Riley's uncle talking. Then he turned around and headed back towards Riley's room." Maya didn't even respond, she went straight to Riley's room and sure enough when she opened the door she saw Lucas standing outside the window on the fire escape. She climbed through the window to join him.

"There you are Huckleberry, people were starting to worry." Maya said as she stood next to him, leaning on the railing just like he was.

"I didn't think you'd notice. You looked pretty busy talking to Riley's Uncle Boing." he said using Maya's old nickname for Josh. Maya couldn't believe it, Lucas was jealous, and she decided to have some fun with that.

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to wait for him." she said in a menacing tone.

"Oh." Lucas said so softly it almost broke Maya's heart.

"I said no." Maya said smiling like a dummy.

"You did?" Lucas said finally turning to look at her.

"Yup, I told him there's a new guy in my life."

"Is there now?" Lucas said mirroring the same big grin Maya had on her face.

"Mhmm." Maya said as the smile on her face turned into a much more serious look.

"Is it me?" Lucas asked once again mirroring the intensity of her stare.

"I don't know, you tell me?"

"Okay now I'm confused."

Maya decided now was not the time to hold anything back, so she let out everything she's been feeling since Texas.

"Allow me to clear it up for you. We go to Texas and I tell you that I like you. We come back from Texas and everything is different. We went on a couple of dates and nothing happened. We never talked about what happened so I have absolutely no idea what's going on between us. I don't even know how you feel or what's going on in that Huckleberry head of yours, and that just makes this all harder to know how to deal with."

"Well I'm sorry for that Maya, but at the time I didn't know how I felt. One minute I find out you like me and Riley wants to be my sister and the next minute I'm grabbing your face and you're pouring a smoothie on my head. It's a lot to process." Maya could see that all of this had been weighing in on him just as much as her.

"Why did you grab my face back in Texas?" she asked softly.

"Because I like you Maya, and it wasn't until that moment I realized how much. But at the same time I had unfinished business with Riley and it didn't feel right to start anything with you until I had that figured out."

"Is that what you guys were talking about before?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing that Riley giving me thumbs up means…?"

"That she and I aren't anything other than really good friends. And that's the way it's gonna stay. Besides there's a new girl in my life now."

"Yeah? Because I swear if you're just messing with me I will throw you off this fire escape." Maya said taking a step towards him

"I would never lie Maya, remember I'm Mr. Moral Compass." he said doing the same.

"I don't want to hold back how I feel anymore." Maya said changing the tone of their conversation.

"Well neither do I." Lucas said as he leaned in, caught in Maya's orbit. Suddenly noticing how close they were Maya felt the instinct to pull away but ignored it; however Lucas didn't seem to have that problem.

"Maya wait."

"Now what? I thought we sorted everything out. You like me, I like you. This is usually the part where faces touch. So touch your face to my face." Maya said, trying to hide the shake in her confidence.

"Believe me, I want to." he said with a shy smile and she felt her confidence slowly returning. "It's just I can't help but remember something Riley said to me back in Texas."

"What is it? I mean it can't be that bad. It's Riley."

"She said that sometimes people date for a while, break up and then end up hating each other. I don't want that to happen to us, you mean too much to me."

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it. So basically what you're telling me is that you want to be with me, but you don't want to break up and end up hating each other. Well Hop-along there is a very simple solution to your problem."

"Really, and tell me short-stack what is that?"

"We just won't ever break up."

"Maya I'm being serious."

"So am I, come on Lucas have a little faith. I'm in this for the long game, how about you?" Maya said surprising even herself; normally she was the one who needed a pep talk. "You believe in me, now it's my turn to believe in you and us. And if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it."

"I know you will. So we're doing this then?"

"Yup so come on; touch your face to my face."

"Wouldn't you rather wait till midnight? That way we start the new year off right?"

"No way, I can't have some cliché story like that ruining my rep. Besides it's my first kiss, what if we need a do-over? Now get to it Hop-along."

"Don't rush me okay, I've never done this before."

"What are you talking about I watched you have your first kiss."

"Yeah but I was the kisee not the kisser, and to be honest I wanna kiss you a lot more than I have ever wanted to kiss another person in my whole life."

"So then what's the problem?"

"Well it's kind of hard to kiss someone who's constantly talking."

"Well if it's the talking that's the problem then why don't I do this instead? HA-HURRRR!" and just like that Lucas grabbed Maya's face and planted a kiss right on her lips. His kiss was soft and warm and though it only lasted a few seconds Maya swore time froze.

"Wow." They both said simultaneously after they pulled away smiling so wide their faces hurt. Before either one could say anything Riley came in the room.

"Hey guys, hurry up! It's almost midnight!"

Lucas crawled through the window first, offering his hand to Maya that she gladly accepted; as they walked into the living room Maya interlocked their fingers, not afraid anymore. They came in just as the final countdown began. Everyone was cheering,

"Ten, nine,"

"So cowboy, when do you think we should start telling people about us?" Maya asked as everyone started counting down.

"Eight, seven six."

"I have a better idea." Lucas responded.

"Five, four, three."

"Why don't we show them?" Lucas said looking at Maya much like he had that night by the campfire.

"Two, one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As soon as the ball dropped, Maya grabbed Lucas by his collar and crashed her lips onto his. This kiss was much different than the first, where that one had been sweet and romantic this one was passion and fire and it definitely lasted longer than a few seconds. Once the new couple pulled apart they were swarmed by their friends wishing them a Happy New Year, which if you asked Maya or Lucas it already was. Change had come, they had accepted it, and now all that was left was to take on the world together.


End file.
